The same hearth
The same hearth Marley: ok Zend, if you were stranded in a desert island you would: a) Eat your own foot b) commit suicide c)Eat sand Zendaya: hum mm… letter b) Vally: WHY!? Cat: REALLY!? Zendaya: yeah! I don’t wanna live in a desert island without my foot, and I WILL NOT eat sand Cat and Taylor: *at the same time* I would choose letter a) LOL *hand shake* Taylor: you’re awesome Cat Cat: no you’re awesome Tay! Rossay: no, ROSSAY IS AWSOME!! Everybody:* laughing hard* Mykaela: ROSSAY IS ROSSOME!! Marley: YES!! Gigi: guys, I’m starving!! Ali: EAT YOUR OWN FOOT!!! Everybody: *laughing hard* Bradley: seriously guys, I’m starving too Taylor: then lets go for some pizza! Gigi: PLEASE!!!!!! Ali: ok lets go!!!!!!!!! Taylor: are you coming clay clay? Cat: sure Tay tay! Cat and Taylor: *laugh* *At the food court* Zendaya: guys did you heard that there’s gonna be a talent show at the mall this Saturday Bradley: awesome! I’m gonna dance tap!!!!!! Mykaela: no you won’t! Bradley: awwwww why not? Marley: Cause the coolio 8 is gonna sing a song!! Valley: duh!! Zendaya: OH YEAH!!! Rossay: -coff- insides -coff- dancing tap -coff- is embarrassing -coff- Bradley: ROSSAY!!! Rossay: what?! , I didn’t say anything *evil laugh* Gigi: clay, tay, we need you guys to write a new song Cat and Taylor: OKIES!!! *at the music room with Taylor and Claire* Cat: I can’t believe you’re going to sing at the talent show they’ll be a lot of people there!! Taylor: *nervous* a lot? Cat: at least 500 people!! Taylor: 500!?!? IM TOTALLY NOT SINGING!! CAT: WHAT?! Taylor: sorry I can’t, that’s too much people! Cat: please tay, you have to do this, one day you’ll be singing in a huge sage with 5000 people shouting your name and you’ll remember when you use to be afraid of 500 people and you’ll laugh about it! Taylor: thanks clay! *hugs Claire* BUT YOU’RE GONNA SING WITH ME! Cat: what!? Taylor: you’re amazing and I don’t want to do this without you! Cat: but what about Zendaya and Ali? Taylor: I don’t think they’ll mind, you know they’re VERY sweetable! Cat: sweetable? Taylor: don’t you remember? Marley’s idea, sweet and adorable Cat: oh right! LOL *6 hours later* Taylor: Cat! The song is beautiful!! I just adore it!! Cat: I know I could marry this song!! Taylor: OH OH I think somebody’s cheating on Alex Cat: *laughing* TAYLOR!! Taylor: *laughing* ok sorry *at the talent show* Cat: Zend, Alls, I’m very sorry, this is the last time I will ever take your place in the band Zendaya: don’t worry clay, its fine! Ali: yes don’t worry, GO AND SHOW THE WORLD WHO’S CLAY CLAY!! Cat: awwwww thanks girlies Taylor was right, you guys are sweetable! Zendaya, Cat and Ali: *group hug* Bradley: GUYS! Get ready! Vally: come on!! Taylor: Clay, are you ready? Cat: yes Tay! Taylor: great! *at the stage* Taylor: HELLO PEOPLE!!! Crowd WHOOO!!! Cat: we are the coolio 8 and we’re gonna sing, “the same hearth” Cat and Taylor: Aah, yeah yeah... I see the spotlight in my dreams I just wanna reach out Find out what it's all about I'll have to turn in with all leards Of a different feather We're better together No matter what may happen in our lifes You are you, and I'm I I wanna rule the world, you wanna wake it up But we're here for each other No matter what (what, what, what, what...) Like fire to the flame, Like water to the rain Like blue to the sky You and I will stick it up for each other It's our time... Nothing's gonna break us apart We'll always gonna shine in the dark Wherever we go, wherever we are We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart... Same heart! Standing on the top of the world Everything is magic You know that we have it Even though we're two different girls You know it's okay Is time to celebrate, yeah It's the greatest moment of our lifes You are you, and I'm I! I wanna rule the world, you wanna wake it up But we're here for each other No matter what (what, what, what, what...) Like fire to the flame, (fire to the flame...) Like water to the rain, (water to the rain...) Like blue to the sky You and I will stick it up for each other It's our time, (our time...) Nothing's gonna break us apart, (break us apart!) We'll always gonna shine in the dark Wherever we go, wherever we are We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart... Same heart... (Shine in the dark!) Ah, whoa! Let's go girl! Let's go girl! Hey, hey, hey! Like fire to the flame Like water to the rain Like blue to the sky You and I will stick it up for each other It's our time! Nothing's gonna break us apart We'll always gonna shine in the dark Wherever we go, wherever we are We'll always be like Two halfs of the same heart... Same heart! Yeah, yeah, yeah, hey! Same heart! Crowd: WHHHHHHOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *in the back stage* Bradley: guys you were amazing!! Cat: thanks bud!! Taylor: you were awesome too!! Actually all of you made an amazing job! Marley: we could even win!! Rossay: me either!! Vally: listen guys, it doesn’t matter if we don’t win, I feel proud of all of you. Honestly. Everybody: awwwww *group hug* Host: WOW WOW!! Tonight we have heard lots of awesome bands, but I fell in love with one of them!!... AND THE WINNWER… OF THE MALL’S TALENT SHOW…. ITS… THE COOLIO 8!!!!!! Mykaela: OH MY GODNESS WE WON!!!! Taylor: lets go there and get our trophy!! Cat: oh yeah!!! Gigi: guys, we should hold our hands Vally: lets do it! *they hold hands and walk to the stage* Host: ok guys! Here’s your trophy!! Cat: *holds the trophy* guys? Rossay: yes? Cat: I love all of you!! Taylor: we love you too clay!